Something I Don't Know
Something I Don't Know is the second track off English singer Ron Purdie's 1976 album Three Steps Away. Although it was never released as a single, it has proven to be a popular song amongst British audiences and has been covered multiple times by a selection of recording artists. Background "Something I Don't Know" uses the AABA song structure - in other words, the main part of the song is sung twice, followed by a bridge, with the main part sung one last time at the end. The song was used during some testcards for Vision Network during the late 1980s and early 1990s. Also, an instrumental version of the song was played during the BBC's from the late 1970s until 2012. TBA version |songwriter(s)= Ron Purdie |producer(s)= |previous= |next= }} In 1995, TBA released their own version of the song. This version has a different structure from Purdie's original version, adding two new verses and remixing the instrumental to a more funk-orientated sound. The cover charted in the top 20 in some regions in Europe. Track listing 12" # "Something I Don't Know" # "I Already Told You" # "Days Go Away" Cassette # "Something I Don’t Know" # "Days Go Away" Charts Lottie Whilton version |songwriter(s)= Ron Purdie Lottie Whilton Charlie Karma |producer(s)= |previous= |next= }} On 5th September, 2006, Kuboian television presenter and rapper Lottie Whilton released a cover version of the song titled Tell Me Something, which featured a guest appearance from child star Typ Foyard, who sings the song's chorus. This version of the song features new rap verses co-written by Charlie Karma. Whilton's version of the song reached number 1 in Kuboia in October 2006 and charted moderately elsewhere in the world throughout 2006 and 2007. Following Whilton's imprisonment in August 2007, however, the song was temporarily pulled from radio airplay in several countries. Background Whilton's version of the song was promoted several months before its original release, receiving significant radio airplay in July and August 2006. Music video The music video for "Tell Me Something" premiered on 22nd July, 2006. The music video version of the song features an additional verse by Amy-Elizabeth, which is not present in the official version. It has received over 90 million views on YouTube as of 2019. Track listing 7" # "Tell Me Something" # "Tell Me Something" (remix featuring Amy-Elizabeth) 12" # "Tell Me Something" # "Tell Me Something" (remix featuring Amy-Elizabeth) # "Tell Me Something" (acapella) # "Tell Me Something" (instrumental) Cassette # "Tell Me Something" # "Tell Me Something" (remix featuring Amy-Elizabeth) CD # "Tell Me Something" # "Tell Me Something" (remix featuring Amy-Elizabeth) # "Tell Me Something" (instrumental) CD - United Kingdom # "Tell Me Something" # "Tell Me Something" (UK radio edit) # "Tell Me Something" (remix featuring Amy-Elizabeth) # "Tell Me Something" (instrumental) CD - remix EP # "Tell Me Something" # "Tell Me Something" (remix featuring Amy-Elizabeth) # "Tell Me Something" (The Count & Sinden remix) # "Tell Me Something" (Robert Uhlmann remix) # "Tell Me Something" (acapella) # "Tell Me Something" (instrumental) Charts Year-end charts Certifications Category:Songs Category:Fictional songs Category:1975 singles Category:1995 singles Category:2006 singles